Algum dia
by Lola Spixii
Summary: Uma visita ao Santuário. Uma descoberta. Uma surpresa. Dois dias na vida de Mestre e discípulo. Fanfic totalmente cute sobre Camus e Hyoga, inspirada em uma fanart. FIC TERMINADA!
1. Uma visita ao Santuário

_Retratação (que coisa chata): Ai, quem me dera fossem todos meus... são do Seu Masami, viu! Nem ganho dinheiro com isso._

* * *

**Algum dia...**

Estava quase tudo pronto para a partida. O pequeno, curioso como ele só, não deu descanso para o Mestre durante toda a semana, fazendo dezenas de perguntas, as quais o mais velho nunca deixava sem resposta. Achava um absurdo a forma como certos Mestres conduziam o treinamento dos seus discípulos, emburrecendo-os, tolhindo-lhes a curiosidade quase científica que toda criança tem com respostas esdrúxulas para qualquer questionamento que não se referisse à armaduras, golpes e cosmo, a maioria deles sequer era capaz de discorrer, miseravelmente que fosse, sobre astronomia ou mitologia.

Era realmente uma vergonha para todos os cavaleiros o nível intelectual de certas figuras, mas, mais vergonhoso ainda, era que esses tivessem a mais importante incumbência que, na opinião dele, um cavaleiro poderia ter, a de treinar um garoto. Sim, por que, para proteger o perímetro do Santuário eles até que serviam, claro que liderados por alguém mais... digamos, capaz. Agora coloca-los para definir o perfil das futuras gerações de cavaleiros era, no mínimo, assinar um atestado de ignorância, e ignorância escrita em letras garrafais, grifada com caneta luminosa.

Mas, bem, se não podia mudar a realidade do Santuário, podia impedir que o seu aluno, pelo menos, não fosse apenas mais uma vaquinha de presépio naquele rebanho. Por isso continuava aquela luta solitária, e por isso se despencaria de volta para o Santuário aquela tarde, por isso submeteria os seus ouvido à todas as tolices que já estava acostumado à ouvir durante aquela reunião, que levava o imponente nome de Conselho Semestral de Cavaleiros Tutores, mas que não passava de uma reunião de comadres, onde nada de muito importante era discutido.

Porém, apesar de todo o contra-gosto gerado pelo Conselho, a visita ao Santuário também tinha algo de positivo. Depois de tanto tempo distante do mundo, era bom ver que as coisas havia se alterado pouco na rotina dos demais, que realmente não estava perdendo muito por estar fora. Além disso, reencontraria Miro...

Geralmente ia sozinho, mas, dessa vez, resolvera levar o pequeno Hyoga para conhecer o Templo Sagrado de Athena na Terra, mais uma vez no intuito de saciar a curiosidade dele, talvez mostrar-lhe uma meia dúzia de relíquias, ou cópias perfeitas de relíquias, e como era o dia-a-dia daquele lugar. Havia também o observatório astronômico do Santuário que, em outros tempos, servia quase como um oráculo nas mãos de grandes conhecedores das ciências dos céus mas que, atualmente, não passava de play-ground para os Cavaleiros. Revolta, revolta...

Ainda anotava mentalmente tudo o que pretendia mostrar para o pequeno quando ele mesmo lhe chamou atenção, com seus expressivos olhos azuis.

– Mestre Camus, estou pronto.

O jovem Mestre observou-o entrando pela sala da modesta construção em que viviam, carregando uma mochila quase maior do que ele. O pequeno mal conseguia se equilibrar, tamanho era o peso.

– Tem certeza que pode se virar com isso? – perguntou apontando para a mochila. Sabia que o menino responderia que sim, apesar da pequena idade era um garoto orgulhoso e teimoso.

– Claro que posso!

Camus acenou que sim com a cabeça e passou a mão na grande urna que comportava a sua armadura dourada. Claro que Hyoga não sabia que ela era dourada, a deixava muito bem escondida quando em casa e, para transporta-la até o Santuário, havia costurado uma capa de lona que a cobria. Mais uma medida que ele considerava de muitíssimo bom-senso, mas com que pouquíssimos Mestres se preocupavam. Afinal, o Mestre não deve conquistar o respeito e obediência do pupilo pelo medo ou por qualquer admiração ufanística por uma armadura de brilho dourado, não, o poder do Mestre não pode, e não deve, ser conseguido assim. Hyoga somente viria a saber que ele era um Cavaleiro de Ouro quando fosse capaz de entender que isso não mudava nada, que era o Cavaleiro que dava "poder" à armadura e não o contrário.

– Vamos, então.

E seguiu, à passos largos, até o cais de atracação que se situava há cerca de 2 km da casa, aparentando não se importar com a dificuldade que o garoto estava tendo em carregar a pesada mochila sobre a superfície congelada, mas sempre olhando discretamente, por cima do ombro, se estava tudo bem com o pequeno.

Quando chegou, ainda faltava a Hyoga uns 200 m, que o garoto completou em alguns minutos, aproximando-se esbaforido do Mestre. Em pouco tempo estavam entrando na barca. Procuraram assentos próximos à janela e sentaram-se em silêncio. O pequeno estava envolto por uma aura de tristeza, certamente estava se lembrando da última vez que estivera em uma barca como aquela.

Era muito pequeno quando o acidente que lhe roubou a vida da mãe aconteceu, mas jamais conseguiria esquecer daquele dia. Camus percebeu que o garoto estava imerso em memórias desagradáveis, a bem da verdade até já esperava por essa reação, e agradeceu por o remédio contra enjôo também causar sono.

– Eu já volto – e foi se equilibrando em direção ao bebedouro que ficava mais à popa. Retornou com um copo de água, pingando algumas gotas do remédio e entregando na mão do garoto – Beba – e antes que Hyoga pudesse lhe perguntar qualquer coisa – É para você não passar mal durante a viagem.

Imediatamente ele virou tudo goela abaixo, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o sabor amargo do remédio, mas o rostinho voltou a apresentar a expressão de tristeza tão logo o gosto ruim lhe sumiu da boca. Isso preocupava o Mestre, sabia que aquele trauma seria uma das fraquezas, para não dizer a maior fraqueza, do seu jovem discípulo e ele não sabia o que fazer para neutraliza-la, não sabia como ajudar o garoto a superar tal problema. Isso o fazia sentir-se impotente, como poucas vezes se sentia.

Ajeitou-se na cadeira procurando uma posição menos desconfortável. A travessia de barca não era longa, 2 horas de duração se tudo corresse bem, e estariam desembarcando na cidade onde tomariam o avião para a Grécia. Porém os bancos de madeira escura eram um desafio para qualquer um que desejasse não terminar a breve viagem sentindo o corpo tão dolorido como se tivesse levado uma surra. Ouviu o estridente apito e logo a embarcação estava se movendo sobre aquelas águas geladas.

Nem dez minutos se passaram e Hyoga já apresentava os efeitos do remédio, os olhos azuis já estavam estreitos e a cabeça toda hora tombava para frente.

– Deite aqui – Camus disse tocando de leve no ombro do menino.

Ele imediatamente obedeceu, encostando a cabeça sobre a perna direita do Mestre e pegando definitivamente no sono logo em seguida. Camus gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo, fechar os olhos e somente abri-los novamente na Grécia, mas havia duas coisas de muito valor sob a sua responsabilidade, uma delas era a sua armadura de ouro e a outra era o garoto dormindo no seu colo.

Principalmente depois do acidente que tragou o jovem Isaak para o fundo do mar, Camus passou a se preocupar bastante com Hyoga, muitas vezes, inclusive, precisava se controlar para não super-protegê-lo. Sentia-se, de alguma forma, culpado pela tragédia.

– É lindo ver dois irmãos assim tão apegados... – disse uma garota de vastos fios negros que havia se sentado na poltrona contígua à de Hyoga, enquanto buscava o olhar de Camus. Ele apenas lhe sorriu timidamente em resposta.

A garota, sentindo que ainda não conseguira estabelecer um diálogo com o "irmão mais velho", fez uma nova tentativa.

– É a criança mais linda que já vi – disse, passando os dedos delgados pelos fios dourados do pequeno.

Camus encarou-a por um segundo, dessa vez sem nem um sorriso de canto de boca sequer, não estava a fim de conversar. Logo em seguida girou o pescoço para o seu lado esquerdo, fixando a atenção em algum ponto além da janela e encerrando definitivamente qualquer possibilidade de aproximação da garota de cabelos negros.

Depois disso, apenas o silêncio, a travessia se deu tranqüila, sem imprevistos. Assim que a barca encostou no cais ele acordou Hyoga que, ainda sob efeito do remédio, parecia mais um sonâmbulo do que um aspirante a cavaleiro. Camus foi praticamente arrastando-o pela mão enquanto carregava, além da urna da sua armadura nas costas, a mochila do pequeno na frente.

Almoçaram no aeroporto e nem precisaram esperar muito para embarcarem no avião. Hyoga já tinha voltado ao seu estado normal e, completamente excitado por aquele ambiente novo, já voltava a sua rotina de perguntas. A segunda etapa da viagem seria bem mais demorada mas igualmente mais confortável e ambos mantiveram-se acordados o tempo todo. Camus aproveitou a animação do garoto para lhe ensinar mais algumas palavras em grego, que ele aprendia com facilidade. Sabia que o Mestre o repreenderia por ainda não te-lo alfabetizado na língua oficial do Santuário mas, paciência, certamente o Mestre também não fazia nem idéia de como era dura a rotina de treinamento em uma localidade tão erma quanto àquela em que estavam treinando. Paciência.

Assim que desceram do avião sentiram a absurda diferença de temperatura e ambos retiraram os casacos antes de tomarem o táxi que os levou diretamente para o Santuário.

– São feitas de gelo? – Hyoga perguntou enquanto tocava na superfície alva e fria de uma pilastra, olhando meio abobalhado.

– Não, são feitas de um material chamado mármore e foram construídas há alguns milhares de anos atrás.

Os dois estavam aos pés da escadaria que, passando pelas 12 Casas, terminava na sala do Mestre. Já haviam adentrado as terras do Santuário há algum tempo mas aquele lugar somente tomava ares de sagrado das 12 Casas em diante, onde tudo era muito suntuoso e cheio de luxo, um luxo clássico e um pouco antiquado para os padrões modernos, mas ainda assim, luxo. Talvez por que tenha passado boa parte da sua vida ali mas, para Camus aquilo não chamava tanta atenção, considerava aquela ostentação até um pouco desmedida, polarizando com a quase miséria das vilas de Cavaleiros e Amazonas que havia no entorno.

– Essa é a primeira das 12 Casas Zodiacais. Vamos subir até lá – disse apontando para o 13o Templo, onde ficava a sala do Mestre.

– E os Cavaleiros de Ouro vão nos deixar passar?

– Aham, esqueceu que eu também sou um Cavaleiro de... que eu também sou um Cavaleiro, Hyoga? Você pretende atacar o Mestre ou Athena? – perguntou franzindo a sobrancelha, emprestando veracidade ao questionamento.

Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

– Então passaremos sem problemas.

Era uma mentirinha inofensiva, se ele não fosse um Cavaleiro de Ouro jamais passariam tão tranqüilamente pelas 12 Casas, certamente encontrariam algum Cavaleiros de Ouro fazendo a guarda e teriam grande dificuldade em convencê-lo a deixar que passassem.

Mas nada disso aconteceu quando passaram por Câncer. Camus sentiu o cosmo de Máscara da Morte e ele, certamente, também sentira o seu. Mas nem se dignou a aparecer para dar um oi. Melhor assim, o clima da casa de Câncer já era o suficiente para causar uma má impressão.

O caminho até Aquário foi completamente deserto. Camus ficou muito feliz ao colocar os pés na 11a Casa, sentia-se seguro ali dentro, aquele era o seu território. Colocou-se a observar cada detalhe da construção, esquecendo, por alguns instantes, de vigiar os movimentos de Hyoga. Quando lembrou-se dele olhou em volta em busca da criança loira mas não o encontrou. Sentiu o coração apertar na hora.

– Hyoga... – falou em um tom de voz um pouco mais alto que o habitual e começou a percorrer os salões em sua procura. O encontrou no aposento onde havia uma imensa estátua de Hebe, estava parado em frente à estátua.

– Quem é ela?

Camus se aproximou, parando ao lado do pequeno.

– É Hebe, era ela que, com o auxílio de uma ânfora, servia os Deuses no Olimpo.

O pequeno ouvia atento.

– Mas não foi para ela, e sim para Ganimedes, um mortal que a substituiu, que Zeus colocou a constelação de Aquário no firmamento.

– Zeus e Ganimedes eram amigos?

Pergunta embaraçosa, Camus pensou, na verdade, eles eram um pouco mais do que isso.

– Pode-se dizer que sim...

Não estava mentindo, ele bem sabia que amizade e amor com frequência se confundiam.

E continuaram subindo, em direção à Sala do Grande Mestre. Assim que saíram de Peixes viram se aproximando um homem que vestia armadura dourada, acompanhado de dois garotos que aparentavam serem alguns anos mais velhos que Hyoga. Assim que o reconheceu, Camus bufou, talvez pressentindo que o Cavaleiro de Virgem iniciaria uma das suas lições, cheias de julgamentos e críticas. Nunca se deram bem.

– Olá Aquário – disse parando há menos de 1 metro de distância.

– Boa tarde, Virgem.

– Vejo que desentocou o seu discípulo.

Hyoga não compreendia nada do que os dois falavam, já que se dirigiam em grego. Mas estava impressionado pela armadura dourada daquele Cavaleiro.

– Ele é bem jovenzinho ainda. O outro era mais velho, certo? – perguntou com uma seriedade que incomodava e, sem permitir que Camus ensaiasse uma resposta, talvez por que soubesse que ele não se dignaria a responder uma provocação daquelas, continuou – É uma pena o que aconteceu, ele morreu afogado, não foi? Uma fatalidade, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um...

– Qualquer um que não fique em eterna contemplação, Virgem – contra-atacou com o mesmo tom neutro de voz.

Fez um manejo com a cabeça como se quisesse dizer "talvez", mal contendo um meio sorriso que começara a se desenhar nos lábios finos. Voltou sua atenção para o garoto, abaixando-se em frente à ele. Só então o pequeno percebeu que aquele Cavaleiro mantinha os olhos fechados, ficou ainda mais impressionado.

– Como você se chama, garoto?

– Hyoga – Camus respondeu puxando-o um pouco para trás.

– Por que não deixa o garoto responder, Aquário? Por acaso ele é mudo?

– Ele ainda não entende bem o grego.

Shaka se levantou balançando a cabeça negativamente, desaprovando o não-conhecimento do garoto pela língua oficial do Santuário.

– Eu não lhe devo nenhuma explicação, Virgem. Não me venha com suas críticas.

– Me admira você, sempre tão certinho...

– Não fale do que não sabe, você sequer faz idéia das condições em que treinamos.

– Você tem razão, não me deve nenhuma explicação, mas sim ao Mestre, sei que ele compreenderá os seus motivos... – disse irônico.

– Com licença – e saiu arrastando Hyoga pela mão.

Já estava há cerca de 5 metros de distância de Shaka quando o virginiano voltou a se dirigir à ele, aumentando o volume da voz, para vencer a distância e se fazer ouvir.

– Por que esconde a sua armadura, Aquário? Por acaso tem vergonha dela?

Desistiu de tentar conter sua hostilidade e permitiu que o cosmo se expandisse livremente, assustando até o pequeno que levava pela mão, olhou por cima do ombro e, em seguida se virou, ficando novamente de frente para o alvo de toda a sua fúria, encarando-o firmemente.

O ar começou a ficar assustadoramente frio, os dois alunos de Shaka já haviam dado vários passos para trás e o Cavaleiro de Virgem também já começara a elevar seu cosmo. Mas Camus nunca fora um sujeito de se deixar perder o controle tão facilmente, logo a temperatura voltou ao normal, demonstrando que ele desistira da loucura que seria enfrentar Shaka.

Camus não disse nada, apenas virou-se novamente e voltou a subir as escadas. Chegou na ante-sala do Mestre, deparando-se com um par de guardas que impediam a entrada de qualquer um.

– Volte mais tarde, Cavaleiro, o Mestre não pode recebe-lo agora – disse um deles em tom impessoal. Camus pensou que se ele soubesse que se tratava de um Cavaleiro de Ouro, o teria tratado de forma diferente. Jamais se valeria de sua posição para esse tipo de favorecimento, mas muitos discordavam dele – E venha de armadura, faz parte das regras.

Camus nem tentou argumentar. Óbvio que regras são regras, e devem ser cumpridas, mas certas regras são tão inúteis... verdadeiramente desnecessárias.

Girou sobre os calcanhares e começou a fazer o caminho de volta, rezando para que não encontrasse com Shaka novamente. Aquela discussão o havia consumido de tal forma que nem notou que o pequeno emudecera desde então. Somente quando pararam em frente à Casa de Escorpião foi que ele dedicou alguma atenção ao garoto, permitindo que ele voltasse ao estado falante de sempre.

– Aquele era um Cavaleiro de Ouro?

– Sim, era o Cavaleiro de Virgem – suspirou, queria esquecer o incidente – vamos entrar.

– Mas essa é a Casa de Escorpião...

– Ficaremos hospedados aqui, o Cavaleiro guardião dessa Casa é meu amigo.

– Assim como Zeus e Ganimedes?

Mais uma vez o pequeno o deixara, sem saber, constrangido, demorou alguns segundos na elaboração da resposta e quando ia solta-la, uma voz muito familiar precipitou-se, respondendo também em russo.

– Exatamente garoto! – e Miro se aproximou, subindo os últimos degraus entre Libra e Escorpião, lançando um olhar que não conseguia disfarçar felicidade para Camus.

Camus, apesar de saber que o garoto não entendia o que significava uma "amizade" nos moldes de Zeus e Ganimedes, corou violentamente.

– Podemos entrar? – agora perguntou em grego, com medo que Miro respondesse em russo algo que não convinha deixar cair no ouvidos de Hyoga.

– Claro, meu... amigo.

* * *

_Juro por Deus que essa fic vai ter apenas 2 capítulos! Logo o próximo é o último._

_Sempre tive vontade de escrever sobre eles, mas jamais teria tido coragem se não tivesse visto uma fanart belíssima, sensibilíssima, que conseguiu sintetizar perfeitamente tudo o que eu pensava sobre a relação mestre/discípulo entre Camyu e Hyoguinha. Quem quiser essa fanart, pode pedir que mando por e-mail._

_Agradecimentos mais que especiais à Nana Pizani, que foi quem me mandou essa fanart e quem aturou as minhas primeiras divagações sobre ela, e à Mme. Verlaine, que foi quem mandou essa fanart para a Nana e que me fez rir de MuShaka durante uma madrugada inteira._

_Agradeço, desde j�, a quem leu e aproveito para lembrar que mandar review não dói! E faz uma ficwriter feliz!_

_Bjinhos!_

_Lola Carilla Spixii_


	2. Uma descoberta

_Retratação: se fossem meus o Muzinho nunca que ia dar mole para o Shaka..._

* * *

**Algum dia...**

– Não sabia que você levava à sério aquelas lições de russo.

– Eu não levava mesmo, queria aprender só os palavrões, mas o professor era bom...

– Só você para me fazer rir depois de tudo.

– Você e o Shaka... – disse sacudindo negativamente a cabeça e alterando a expressão do rosto de descontraída para preocupada.

– Ele me provocou, fez acusações do mais baixo nível, Miro.

– Eu dei graças aos Deuses por vocês serem dois _Lordes_.

– Por muito pouco não atirei a minha fama de _Lorde_ no lixo hoje, por muito pouco.

– Só vocês para conseguirem sustentar uma inimizade tão forte durante tanto tempo sem chegar às vias de fato. Se fossemos eu e o Aioria... o Santuário já teria ido pelos ares!

– Bem que ele merecia uma lição, mas isso seria dar a vitória à ele. Presunçoso, exibido... – exasperou-se, esmurrando o braço da sua cadeira enquanto enumerava as "qualidades" do desafeto.

– Vamos mudar de assunto, Camus. Como vão as coisas? Não pensei que você fosse traze-lo – disse desviando a atenção para o garoto que, do outro lado do salão, já estava há quase uma hora entretido pelos escorpiões de Miro, mantidos dentro de um imenso terrário – Parece contigo, lembra? Você criava formigas e lesmas, era uma criança muito estranha – disse voltando a exibir o sorriso.

– É um garoto adorável – a expressão no rosto de Camus suavizou – Tenho que te agradecer eternamente por ter me impedido de desistir depois do acidente com Isaak.

– Apenas cumpri a minha obrigação de amigo – disse isso colocando a sua mão sobre a mão de Camus, criando um clima que incomodou o francês – Jamais permitiria que você tomasse uma atitude da qual se arrependeria depois.

– Você acha mesmo que ele se parece tanto assim comigo? – disse retirando rapidamente a sua mão debaixo da mão do outro, com a desculpa de recolocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha – Não é minha intenção fazer dele uma versão loira de mim – completou nervosamente.

Miro deu um sorriso amarelo resignado. Nunca seria fácil, nunca... Desistiu de dar um clima romântico àquele momento.

– Parece muito, mesmo... – Camus sorriu, mais tranqüilo por conseguir dar à conversa o rumo que desejava – Claro que ele nunca chagará a ser uma versão loira de você...

– O que quer dizer com isso, Miro?

– O óbvio. Você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro, Camus.

– Ah, Miro, não acredito. Até você!

– Eu te entendo, mas...

– Sem _mas_. Se eu for um bom Mestre ele vai me superar. Algum dia, Miro... se eu for um bom Mestre.

O grego ficou um pouco inquieto com aquela afirmativa.

– O que foi?

– Esse seu tom profético... sei l�, me assustou.

Camus apenas riu e se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado.

– Bem, preciso ir ter com o Grande Mestre, posso deixa-lo? Só vai ter o trabalho de cuidar para que ele não saia daqui do Templo, a última coisa que quero é que ele encontre com o Shaka ou com um daqueles dois garotos que ele está treinando.

– Vá tranqüilo.

O francês colocou a armadura nas costas e partiu escadarias acima.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião ainda ficou algum tempo observando o garoto. Bem sabia que não era da boca para fora que Camus dissera que esperava que o garoto o superasse, ele não tinha o mínimo apego à sua posição, ao status que ela lhe dava. Claro que jamais abdicaria da armadura de Aquário, mas não por ser apegado à ela e sim por acreditar que não havia alguém mais indicado do que ele para guardar a 11a Casa. E Miro, apesar de ter certeza que um Cavaleiro de Bronze, mesmo um Cavaleiro de Bronze treinado por Camus, jamais chegaria aos pés de um Cavaleiro de Ouro, ouvir isso da boca do francês o havia, realmente, assustado.

Deu uma última olhada no pequeno, ele não parecia que ia sair da frente do terrário tão cedo, e saiu da sala em direção ao seu aposento íntimo, precisava tomar um banho e a presença de Camus com o garoto demandava uma série de providências.

E Hyoga teria ficado ali parado em frente ao terrário por mais algumas horas se não tivesse visto, através de uma janela, o Mestre subindo as escadarias. Imediatamente abandonou os escorpiões e correu o mais rápido que pôde atrás de Camus, mas ele era mais rápido e logo sumiu da sua vista. Apesar disso o pequeno continuou subindo pelo único caminho que o Mestre poderia estar seguindo.

Passaria igualmente apressado por Aquário se uma luz dourada acompanhada de um cosmo poderoso, vindos do salão onde se encontrava a estátua de Hebe, não tivesse lhe chamado a atenção. Era curioso demais para ignorar aquilo.

Adiantou-se em direção à passagem que ligava o salão principal ao salão da estátua e, quando chegou do outro lado, se espantou com a visão de um Cavaleiro de Ouro, que ainda terminava de colocar o elmo na cabeça, envolto em uma energia tão brilhante que chegava a lhe doer as vistas.

– Cavaleiro...

Camus, que estava de costas para a passagem que trouxera Hyoga até o salão em que se encontrava, reconheceu imediatamente a voz do seu pequeno aprendiz e virou-se impaciente na direção dele.

– Hyoga... – o pequeno parecia estar realmente impressionado, boca aberta e olhar vidrado.

– Mestre... Camus – o menino permanecia estático, sem compreender.

– Como você saiu de Escorpião?

– Pela porta.

O jovem Mestre ficou alguns segundos digerindo a vontade repentina que sentira de apertar o pescoço de Miro. Sabia que o escorpiano não era lá o sujeito mais jeitoso com crianças, mas, por Zeus, não fazia nem 10 minutos que havia saído de lá... Foi interrompido em seus pensamentos pelo pequeno.

– Por que você está vestindo essa armadura, Mestre Camus?

Não valia à pena ficar hostilizando mentalmente Miro naquele momento, depois tomaria satisfações com ele, era premente explicar tudo para Hyoga. Se aproximou lentamente do pequeno, utilizando o tempo dessa aproximação para organizar mentalmente os próximos atos. Parou bem na frente do garoto e se abaixou logo em seguida.

– Eu sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, Hyoga.

O menino tinha as pupilas dilatadas de excitação, movendo apenas os olhos observava toda a armadura. Parecia tentar processar aquela nova informação, mas ainda sem sucesso. Camus, por sua vez, mantinha o semblante tranqüilo, queria passar confiança para o pequeno, apesar de estar se sentindo completamente desconfortável naquela situação. Detestava quando as coisas não saíam como planejado e, definitivamente, não fazia parte dos seus planos que Hyoga viesse a saber que ele era um Cavaleiro de Ouro durante aquela visita ao Santuário.

Foi inevitável que lhe viessem as lembranças do seu próprio treinamento. Quando começou a ser treinado para ocupar a 11a Casa, o Cavaleiro de Aquário que o antecedeu já estava morto há muito tempo. Grande parte do seu treinamento fora ministrado pelos Mestres de Saga, Aioros e Shura, pois os seus próprios aprendizes já estavam prestes a conseguirem suas armaduras quando Camus e os demais chegaram ao Santuário.

Os outros alunos, com a crueldade que só as crianças têm, oscilavam entre creditar todo e qualquer avanço do pequeno francês à "vantagem" de ser treinado por três Mestres e supervalorizar os seus erros pelo mesmo motivo. Mas, o que ninguém percebia era que nenhum daqueles era o seu Mestre e, apesar de não admitir isso nunca, sentia inveja dos outros, que estavam tendo um treinamento _normal_, quantas vezes se pegou fantasiando, na constante solidão da Casa de Aquário, sua relação com um Mestre fictício, seu de verdade...

– Acho que já está na hora de te explicar algumas coisas sobre as armaduras e os cavaleiros. Você já está bastante crescido, tenho certeza que será capaz de entender... Venha comigo.

Camus foi saindo do Templo, sendo seguido pelo garoto. Logo na entrada do bem cuidado jardim parou em frente à uma cerejeira e colheu alguns frutos, os mais maduros, sentando-se, em seguida, no gramado e indicando ao pequeno que ele deveria fazer o mesmo.

Estavam quase de frente um para o outro. Camus estendeu o braço em direção à ele, oferecendo-lhe uma cereja, que o pequeno pegou um pouco receoso e logo levou até a boca, mastigando alguns segundos até cuspir a semente.

– É gostoso, não? – Camus perguntou levando, ele próprio, um fruto até a boca e entregando outra para Hyoga.

O pequeno perdeu um pouco o ar tenso de instantes atrás, saboreando a fruta. Camus, em gestos elegantes, levou a mão até a boca, aparando uma semente nua.

– Sabia que foi de uma sementinha como essa que nasceu essa árvore? – disse olhando para a cerejeira de onde colhera os frutos.

O menino desviou sua atenção para a árvore e pegou do chão uma das sementes que havia atirado fora alguns instantes atrás, observando-a incrédulo.

– Pode acreditar... Fui eu mesmo que plantei essa.

– Faz quanto tempo?

– ... – ele tentava se lembrar, mas foi interrompido antes que chegasse à alguma conclusão.

– Foi antes de se tornar um Cavaleiro de Ouro?

– Muito antes. Se você quiser pode plantar uma também, eu te ajudo.

– Quando eu conseguir minha armadura eu serei um Cavaleiro de Bronze, não é, Mestre Camus?

– Exatamente, Hyoga.

– Eu nunca terei uma Armadura de Ouro como você.

– Não, você nunca terá... mas, preste atenção, um cavaleiro fraco será fraco com uma armadura de Bronze, Parta ou Ouro. Mas um cavaleiro forte, Hyoga, será capaz de elevar o seu poder ao infinito, independente da armadura que estiver cobrindo o seu corpo. Você poderá vencer qualquer oponente, qualquer um, basta que não se esqueça disso.

– Poderei vencer até um Cavaleiro de Ouro?

– Sim, isso só vai depender de você. Toque – Camus disse estendendo para o pequeno o braço direito – e me diga o que sente.

O garoto aproximou a mãozinha do punho direito do Mestre, coberto pelo metal dourado. Hesitou em um primeiro instante mas, logo depois, fez o que, provavelmente, gostaria de ter feito desde o início, encostou os dedos na superfície da armadura. Imediatamente sentiu como se uma descarga elétrica percorresse o seu corpo e, em um ato reflexo, recolheu a mão, arregalando os olhos, assustado.

– O que sentiu?

– Queimou a minha mão.

Camus sorriu amavelmente e, então, retirou o braço da armadura do seu corpo, estendendo-a na direção do pequeno. Hyoga não fez nem menção de pega-la.

– Não precisa ter medo, Hyoga.

Ainda mais hesitante do que da primeira vez aproximou os dedinhos levemente vermelhos da peça dourada, tomando-a por fim.

– E agora, o que sente?

– Nada – e passou a explorar cada detalhe da superfície artisticamente desenhada do braço da armadura.

– Hyoga, os cavaleiros são como a semente de uma cereja. A casca é belíssima, a polpa é deliciosa, assim como as armaduras. Mas é a semente, dura e sem-graça, que tem a capacidade de dar origem à uma nova árvore.

O garoto desviou a atenção novamente para o Mestre.

– Uma cereja sem semente continuará sendo bela e deliciosa mas jamais será capaz de gerar uma árvore. Por mais que essa armadura impressione, fora do meu corpo, ela não passa de uma peça de metal. Continuará dourada e viva, por que a minha cosmo-energia permanecerá nela até que o próximo Cavaleiro de Aquário a vista, mas, ainda assim, será fria e inerte.

– Ele vai me matar.

No seu desespero procurou até debaixo dos tapetes pelo aluno de Camus, como se uma criança de 7 anos pudesse passar desapercebida escondida debaixo de um tapete. Depois de alguns bons minutos de busca minuciosa resolveu aceitar que o menino realmente não estava em Escorpião.

– Só espero que o moleque não tenha descido as escadarias. Senão ele não vai se contentar em me matar, vai faze-lo de uma forma bem lenta e dolorosa...

Olhou 12 Casas abaixo e avistou o Templo de Virgem há dois lances de escada do seu.

– Vou começar pelo que pode ter acontecido de pior – e desceu apressado.

Chegou em Virgem apenas poucos minutos depois e o seu coração quase parou quando sentiu a cosmo-energia do desafeto de Camus, ainda tinha a esperança de que Shaka não estivesse em seu Templo, isso reduziria as chances do loirinho te-lo encontrado.

Entrou um pouco receoso na 6a Casa e logo foi recebido pelo seu guardião.

– O que deseja, Miro?

– Shaka... é... bem...

O virginiano mostrava uma tranqüilidade irritante frente à evidente tensão de Miro.

– Você está há muito tempo aqui?

Shaka apenas cruzou os braços, demonstrando certa impaciência. Certamente Miro não viera até a sua Casa Zodiacal apenas para fazer aquela pergunta sem propósito, por isso não a responderia.

O escorpiano ficou um pouco sem graça com o silêncio e _foi logo_ no assunto.

– Você viu um garotinho loiro... de mais ou menos 7 anos...

– O aluno do Camus?

Miro gelou com aquela pergunta.

– É... eu o estou procurando...

– Você devia primeiro perguntar para o Mestre dele, não?

Miro sentiu-se ridículo, mas aliviado.

– Você está certo, até.

Camus e Hyoga já se aproximavam novamente do 13o Templo. Agora, vestido com a sua armadura dourada, Camus estava certo de que conseguiria falar com Ares.

Foi o mesmo guarda de algumas horas atrás que se dirigiu à ele, sem reconhece-lo, curvando-se respeitosamente. Camus não lhe deu nenhuma atenção, tinha nojo de ter que se sujeitar àquela situação, mas não perderia a chance de utilizar o infeliz guarda como exemplo para o pequeno.

– Hyoga, lembra-se que estivemos aqui ainda agora? – disse em russo, desviando os olhos do guarda.

– Lembro, Mestre Camus.

– Lembra-se dele ter se curvado à nossa presença?

– Não.

– Pois é, Hyoga – disse em russo e continuou em grego, sendo notável a diferença na entonação da voz de Camus quando o seu interlocutor deixou de ser Hyoga e passou a ser o guarda – este Senhor não se mostrou nem um pouco respeitoso à nossa presença quando estivemos aqui mais cedo.

O homem ficou inquieto. Recordara-se, com aquele comentário, dos dois e da forma como recebera ambos da primeira vez que estiveram ali para a audiência com o Mestre.

– Me desculpe, Cavaleiro de Ouro – o guarda curvou-se ainda mais – é que...

Camus lançou-lhe um olhar tão frio que o homem se calou na hora.

– Era disso que eu falava – voltou a se dirigir à Hyoga – Este homem não se curva para mim, e sim para minha armadura. Se não fosse eu aqui dentro, mas sim uma bailarina do Bolshoi, isso não faria a mínima diferença para ele. É isso que você jamais deverá fazer, Hyoga.

– Eu sei, Mestre Camus, o importante é a semente.

Camus voltou a dirigir-se para o guarda de forma excessivamente polida, como se quisesse salientar ainda mais as diferenças entre eles.

– Não me chamo Cavaleiro de Ouro, se o Senhor não sabe, h�, aqui, 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro, cada um de nós possui um nome e uma constelação protetora. Mas, bem, não sou quem vai ficar lhe ensinando essas coisas, anuncie-me como Camus de Aquário.

O guarda já ia começar a tentar novamente se desculpar, mas o olhar gélido de Camus impediu que ele dissesse uma única vogal que fosse. Partiu em direção ao salão do Grande Mestre, voltando apenas alguns instantes depois, indicando com um gesto que Camus podia entrar.

– Me espere aqui, Hyoga.

Camus caminhou, com passos firmes, em direção ao salão. Pensou em relatar ao Mestre o "problema" com o guarda, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Ele tinha grande prestígio com o Mestre mas sabia que ele seria pouco – ou nada – sensível aquele tipo de situação. Certamente Ares o ouviria com atenção e concordaria com a maioria dos seus argumentos mas, ao final, diria que faria o possível para evitar que tais problemas se repetissem mas que era muito difícil exigir de um reles guarda a consciência e sabedoria que faltava mesmo à muitos Cavaleiros. E continuaria tudo na mesma. Definitivamente não estava com paciência para se repetir naquela conversa.

Limitaria-se apenas em responder aos questionamentos de Ares que, além do trivial, certamente recairiam sobre o quase embate entre ele e Shaka algumas horas antes. Também iria logo informar-lhe que ainda não havia alfabetizado Hyoga em grego. Em pouco tempo estaria liberado para tomar satisfações com Miro.

O escorpiano subia, com o semblante cansado e preocupado em direção à última Casa, Peixes. Depois de ter passado em Virgem ele resolveu ir até Áries e, não encontrando o garoto, acabou indo até o imenso portão que separava a área das 12 Casas do restante do Santuário, se informando com um guarda que nenhum garoto loiro descera até ali. Então, se Hyoga não havia descido, só poderia ter subido...

Porém, para seu desespero, o pequeno também não estava Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário ou Peixes. Continuou subindo, apenas por desencargo de consciência iria até o 13o Templo. Já começava a ensaiar a forma como contaria para Camus que havia perdido o seu precioso aprendiz nas 12 Casas quando avistou a figura loira sentada no chão de pernas cruzadas.

* * *

_Surpreendendo à todos – e atirando a minha palavra na lama – serão 3 capítulos, e não 2, como eu havia prometido. Mas isso tem uma lógica, lá no resumo eu escrevi o seguinte "Uma visita ao Santuário. Um segredo. Uma surpresa.". O primeiro capítulo foi "Uma visita ao Santuário", mostrou a viagem e a chegada, esse aqui, o segundo, é "Um segredo", mostra a revelação do segredo do Camyu (que ele é um Cavaleiro de Ouro) e o próximo, último, será "Uma surpresa" e, bem, ainda não posso revelar o conteúdo. _

_Ah, mais uma coisinha, meu povo, essa fic não é MxC! Tem um pouquinho de yaoi por que, enfim, não dá pra fugir disso, mas o tema central é a relação entre Camyu e Hyoguinha. E continuo à disposição para mandar o fanart para quem se interessar._

_Lola no MSN: lola underline spixii arroba hotmail ponto com. _

_Agradecimentos e afins:_

_Mme. Verlaine, nós sabemos que esse é o verdadeiro Camyu, cuidadoso, atencioso, muito exigente, mas bastante amoroso também. Ele é tuuuudo! Quanto à PPE, calma que com fé eu chego l�!_

_Nana, claro que você tinha que ler, miga. E o Milucho, coitado, já tava pedindo a extrema unção por ter perdido o Hyoguinha nas 12 Casas. Quanto aos capítulos, já me expliquei, né!_

_Pipe, é a Hebe que ta lá mas eu, particularmente, acho que Ganimedes tem muito mais a ver com o espírito aquariano do que Hebe. E não é por causa da amizade suspeitíssima com Zeus, mas sim por que ele tinha o costume de derramar sobre a Terra o que sobrava na sua ânfora, oferecendo aos mortais algo que era dos Deuses, isso é bem aquariano, não?_

_Ishtar, fiquei absolutamente feliz por receber uma review sua! Sou sua fã! Li e amei pelos menos duas fics suas, a que você conta a história da personagem original Ishtar, excelente! E a que você, ou uma personagem criada por você, conversa com Ares, oferece chocolates para ele e tudo, fantástica!_

_Luly, o Hyoguinha é uma coisa fofa mesmo, a carinha dele na fanart dá vontade de apertar as bochechas!_

_Ia-Chan, demorou um pouco mas saiu. Sabe como é, andei passando por um momento de falta-de-vontade-de-escrever, mas acho que essa fase ta acabando. Oba!_

_Gemini-sama, mais uma me cobrando. Ai, meu povo, essa Lolinha aqui não consegue agir sob pressão, não!_

_Kanna, moça, confesso que tive certa dificuldade para entender a sua review (Lola é da época da letrinha verde, não ta muito acostumada com essa linguagem própria do mundo digital). Eu não vou deixar isso aqui pela metade, não. Não posso desperdiçar a minha única chance de terminar uma fic._

_Ada, mas você também anda demorando para atualizar as suas (a melhor defesa é o ataque! Hehehe). _

_Bjinhos para todos!_

_Lola Carilla Spixii_


	3. Uma surpresa

_Retratação: Ui ui... essa é a derradeira vez que lhes digo isso, infelizmente não são meus!_

Algum dia...

– Menino, como veio parar aqui? Quase me colocou louco! – sem sequer se lembrar que o pequeno não compreenderia, dirigiu-se para ele em grego, agarrando-o pelos ombros como se quisesse impedir que desaparecesse novamente.

O guarda, surpreendido por aquele gesto e ainda sob o efeito do olhar congelante de Camus, se interpôs entre Miro e Hyoga, empurrando violentamente aquele que ele considerou um louco tentando atacar o discípulo de um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

– Não vai encostar nem um dedo nele! – bradou arregalando os olhos.

Miro reequilibrou-se sem a mínima dificuldade e olhou para o guarda com descrença, quase rindo de tamanha idiotice.

– O que? – e começou a ascender o cosmo.

O guarda, já sem a mesma convicção de instantes atrás, tentou repetir a sentença.

– Eu disse que...

– Não estou para piadas hoje – e afastou o guarda com um braço, reaproximando-se do pequeno que ainda estava sentado no chão, dessa vez escolhendo entre o seu vasto vocabulário em russo as palavras para que o menino o compreendesse.

– Como você veio parar aqui?

– Eu subi – disse isso apontando para as escadarias.

Miro fez uma cara de decepção, que tipo de resposta queria? Fui abduzido por um disco voador...

– Vamos voltar para Escorpião antes que o seu Mestre...

– O Mestre Camus pediu que eu o esperasse aqui, ele está lá dentro.

Miro recebeu uma descarga de adrenalina e ficou pálido. Camus havia encontrado o garoto antes dele, já podia prever a bela discussão que teriam.

– E você... – nem teve tempo de terminar a pergunta, avistou o francês, em sua reluzente armadura dourada, retornando do Salão do Grande Mestre – Merda.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, parecia que se movia em _slow-motion_, cada passo era uma tortura para o escorpiano.

– Muito obrigado, Miro, por ter atendido magistralmente o pedido que eu te fiz... Estou realmente muitíssimo agradecido, não conheço ninguém que tome conta de uma criança de 7 anos melhor do que você!

– Me desculpe.

000000

Camus e Miro já não discutiam mais, os argumentos e paciência de ambos os lados já haviam se esgotado completamente, os três jantavam silenciosamente em Escorpião.

– Que foi, Hyoga? – foi o jovem Mestre que perguntou ao pequeno, notando que ele olhava com certa insistência para o céu, através de uma das janelas da 8a Casa.

– Por que estamos jantando tão tarde, Mestre Camus?

– Não está tarde.

– Está sim.

– Não, Hyoga. Que horas são naquele relógio? – disse apontando para um relógio de parede talhado em madeira.

– Aquele relógio está errado.

Camus virou-se para o relógio afim de verificar a veracidade do que Hyoga dissera. Miro apenas observava tudo, pescando uma ou outra palavra daquela conversa em russo.

– Oito e dez, está certo sim.

O garoto ficou pensativo.

– Mas... Na Sibéria ainda está claro à essa hora.

Camus sorriu, finalmente compreendendo a confusão do pequeno.

– Aqui anoitece mais cedo, bem mais cedo.

– Então aqui não deve ter sol da meia-noite, deve ter sol da... – pensou um pouco – das onze – disse rindo.

Camus riu também e Miro ficou bastante confuso, repetindo em russo e, em seguida, em grego a expressão _sol da meia-noite_, afim de saber se significava aquilo que tinha entendido. Camus apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, voltando a se dirigir à Hyoga.

– Aqui não há sol da meia-noite, Hyoga... e nem sol das onze – disse entre sorrisos.

– Não? Por que?

– O que é sol da meia-noite? – foi Miro quem perguntou em russo, não se agüentando de curiosidade sobre aquela conversa maluca.

Hyoga riu e Camus também.

– Explica para ele, Hyoga – disse rindo e lançando um olhar gozador para Miro, ele demoraria para compreender o que era o sol da meia-noite, ainda mais em russo e com a ajuda de um garoto de 7 anos.

– Quando lá dá meia noite o sol reaparece no céu, é isso? – perguntou descrente para Camus, depois de ouvir alguns minutos a explicação de Hyoga, complicada e pouco coesa, típica das crianças.

– É.

– E por que aqui não...?

– Depois do jantar eu levo os dois até o observatório e explico – Camus disse encarando alternadamente os dois – lá tem um modelo do sistema solar... vai ficar mais fácil para entenderem.

Miro sentiu-se um pouco ridículo por fazer parte da mesma classe que um garoto de 7 anos, mas...

O passeio ao observatório astronômico fora divertido e servira para, além de saciar a curiosidade dos dois sobre o fenômeno do sol da meia-noite, amenizar definitivamente o clima entre Miro e Camus.

De volta à Escorpião ainda ficaram alguns minutos em uma discussãozinha boba sobre quem dormiria aonde.

– Vocês ficam aqui no meu quarto, a cama é grande...

– Não, Miro, fique no seu quarto, não se preocupe conosco.

No final das contas acabou que o garoto dormiu sozinho na cama do escorpiano, achando o máximo aquele conforto todo, enquanto os outros dois se arranjaram pela sala mesmo. Acordaram embalados pelo mesmo lençol.

000000

Já fazia alguns bons minutos que um Cavaleiro loiro de sotaque latino discutia com uma Amazona de voz irritante sobre alguns métodos que ela utilizava no treinamento do seu aluno. Não concordava por completo com o que o loiro dizia mas, dentre todos aqueles bárbaros, a opinião dele lhe chamava atenção, se destacava naquele mar de ignorância.

Nunca o havia visto no Conselho, certamente era a sua primeira vez e, de alguma forma, se identificou com aquele rapaz. Lembrava-se claramente da primeira vez que participara daquele circo, defendera os seus pontos de vista com a mesma voracidade dele. E agora, quanta covardia, limitava-se a admirar silenciosamente a coragem do novato, com uma estranha e triste certeza de que, assim como ele próprio, aquele Cavaleiro também desistiria em breve de tentar trazer alguma lucidez àquelas pessoas.

Apesar disso sentia-se incomodado. Outros Cavaleiros entraram na discussão apoiando a Amazona de voz insuportável e o loiro, seu herói, tinha cada vez mais dificuldade em argumentar, não por carência de argumentos, mas por que a sua solitária voz era facilmente suplantada pelas dezenas de vozes em sua oposição.

O Mestre Ares, por sua vez, mantinha uma inabalável impassividade, que Camus conferia com discretos olhares na sua direção. Só ele poderia interromper aquele massacre, mas o Mestre era um homem de atitudes muito contraditórias, parecia estar apreciando aquilo com uma morbidez assustadora. Como se tivesse a intenção, com a sua não-interferência, de transformar o loiro em um mártir, mártir de uma causa que ele próprio não apoiava. Sim, por que se o corpo de tutores do Santuário era assim de tão baixo nível, ninguém além do Mestre poderia ser culpado, era ele quem decidia quais Cavaleiros treinariam aprendizes para quais armaduras.

A confusão já estava instaurada quando Ares finalmente se decidiu por uma atitude e, levantando uma das mãos conseguiu, imediatamente, silêncio.

– O que pensas disso, Camus?

O jovem Cavaleiro de Aquário olhou para o Mestre descrente, ficando ainda mais confuso. Será que não bastava martirizar o loiro? Agora queria coloca-lo na baila também?

– Acho que o Senhor sabe perfeitamente o que penso, Mestre. Não quero parecer insubordinado, mas...

– Então não seja insubordinado. Responda – disse friamente, exigindo uma posição do francês.

Camus perdeu alguns segundos encarando as faces daquela sala e, então, principiou o seu discursso. Vez por outra alguém precipitava a voz em sua oposição mas o Mestre, com gestos sutis, logo conseguia silêncio novamente. A falação não durou mais do que 5 minutos e foi mais contundente do que o mais poderoso Execução Aurora que ele seria capaz de desferir. Não hesitou em condenar os modelos de treinamento que estavam sendo amplamente difundidos entre os tutores e, mesmo sendo as suas críticas direcionadas, em última análise, ao Mestre, Ares parecia exultar com cada palavra que o aquariano dizia, como se ele próprio tivesse a intenção de dize-las e, por algum desconhecido motivo, não podia faze-lo.

Assim que Camus terminou o Mestre deu por encerrado o Conselho e, enquanto todos já se retiravam silenciosamente de Salão, ele se aproximou discretamente do aquariano.

– Muito obrigada, Camus.

000000

Saiu do Salão onde ocorrera o Conselho confuso e, de certa forma, feliz por estar indo embora do Santuário aquela tarde. Havia um clima de instabilidade no ar, o Mestre parecia estar mais estranho do que nunca, e aquilo o incomodava.

Chegou ao jardim interno onde havia deixado Hyoga aos cuidados de uma serva e logo avistou o pequeno, que veio correndo na sua direção, trazendo uma borboleta azul na mão e falando sem parar de pássaros, esquilos, formigas e tudo mais o que era vivo e que tinha visto durante aquelas horas da manhã que passara no jardim interno. Não surpreendia o jovem Mestre que ele se impressionasse tanto com aquilo, na Sibéria tudo era muito inerte, não-vivo.

– Precisamos mesmo ir embora daqui, Mestre Camus?

– Precisamos, Hyoga.

– Mas eu não quero ir, aqui é tão mais legal.

– Não quer voltar para o seu treinamento?

– Não podemos treinar aqui?

– Não.

Ele abriu a mãozinha, libertando a borboleta azul. Os dois foram caminhando, lado-a-lado, em direção à Escorpião. Quando chegaram lá Miro os recebeu com o almoço já pronto. Hyoga não percebia, mas os dois rapazes trocavam olhares.

Assim que o almoço terminou, após despedidas discretas, os dois partiram escadarias abaixo, rumo à Sibéria. O trajeto de volta pareceu à eles muito mais longo que o de ida, ambos estavam bastante cansados. Hyoga dormiu quase o tempo todo e Camus cochilou em alguns momentos.

Depois de algumas horas de avião e outras tantas na barca, finalmente estavam de volta ao seu lar. Incrível como era fácil se acostumar ao que é confortável. Haviam passado apenas 2 dias longe daquele frio e, de volta à Sibéria, Hyoga reclamava da baixa temperatura como se não tivesse nascido e se criado nas vastidões congeladas da Planície Siberiana.

E também não parava de falar do Santuário. Camus se questionou se não havia sido cruel levando o garoto para fora daquilo que seria o seu "mundo" pelos próximos anos. Afinal, era mais fácil se abster de algo desconhecido do que de algo que já se provou bom.

000000

Ainda lia deitado em sua cama, com os óculos de armação leve enfeitando o rosto, um romance de Dostoievski quando os primeiros raios do sol da meia-noite lhe invadiram o quarto. Desde o primeiro verão que passara na Sibéria adquirira o hábito de apenas dormir depois do sol da meia-noite. O fenômeno era impressionante, o sol subia um pouco no céu como se fosse um amanhecer comum, mas logo descia novamente, sumindo no horizonte. A beleza estava justamente em observar os dois mais belos momentos do dia em seqüência. Um privilégio que não era oferecido à maioria dos comuns mortais, como um singelo prêmio que os Deuses deixaram escondido na noite siberiana para presentear os sobreviventes daquelas planícies congeladas.

Jamais cometeria a desfeita de recusar aquele delicado presente. Imediatamente largou o livro de lado e foi até a janela, debruçando-se sobre o batente frio à espera do espetáculo. Conforme o sol ia subindo no céu este ia adquirindo uma coloração laranja frequentemente bem retratada em telas impressionistas, as poucas nuvens sequer chegavam a atrapalhar, pelo contrário, tornavam o nascer do sol ainda mais charmoso.

Estava tão distraído naquela contemplação que não ouviu um ruído metálico que vinha da sua sala.

O alaranjado perdia, pouco à pouco, para o azul claríssimo o domínio dos céus, o sol já emergira completamente das planícies alvas.

Um novo barulho entrou pelo quarto, dessa vez um pouco mais alto, chamando finalmente a atenção do francês que apenas moveu ligeiramente a cabeça na direção do som, afim de captar mais algum ruído que justificasse um possível abandono do seu posto de espectador daquele show.

Sentiu-se contrariado quando novos e suspeitos ruídos se fizeram ouvir e ele se viu obrigado à preocupar-se com isso. Saiu do quarto apressado enquanto tentava imaginar o que poderia estar causando aquele barulho. Algum bicho? O barulho era insuficientemente alto e desordenado para que fosse produzido por algum bicho. Ou um ladrão, desses comuns que entram pela janela... Também não, além da certeza de ter trancado tudo antes de se recolher, sentiria a hostilidade do cosmo. Talvez Hyoga...

Entrou pela sala e logo encontrou o que procurava. Em um canto, iluminado pelos tênues raios de sol que passavam pelos vidros da janela, avistou a pequena figura debruçada para dentro da urna da Armadura de Ouro de Aquário, metade do corpo já se perdia no interior da imensa caixa dourada.

Chegaram até a sua garganta palavras em reprovação à atitude do pequeno, mas foram engolidas prontamente e sem uma aparente justificativa. O fato era que um estranho desejo surgiu em seu peito, o desejo de saber o que aconteceria depois. E o depois não tardou em vir. O garoto pulou para fora da urna da armadura trazendo na mão uma das suas peças douradas, o elmo.

Camus passou a sentir uma excitação absurda, o coração acelerou, ou impediria o pequeno agora ou... Ou o veria levando o elmo dourado até a própria cabeça e tentando, sem o mínimo jeito, acerta-lo sobre os próprios cachos, em vão. Anteviu a cena e chegou mesmo a se julgar ridículo, óbvio que o elmo da Armadura de Aquário, sua armadura, não aceitaria cobrir uma cabeça, mesmo a cabeça de um discípulo tão bom quanto Hyoga, que não fosse a sua. Mas o que seus olhos viram em seguida foi o dourado do elmo se misturando ao dourado dos fios do pequeno.

Uma lágrima rolou pela face, e não era uma lágrima de tristeza, era uma lágrima de satisfação. Sua consciência ainda tentava, inutilmente, encontrar uma explicação para que Hyoga tivesse conseguido vestir aquele elmo, mas isso já era irrelevante. Sentia um grande prazer preenchendo o peito, um prazer que estava alheio à todas essas questões práticas e racionais, mas que o satisfazia plenamente.

E também não era prazer de Mestre, não era orgulho do seu trabalho, sabia que o aceite da armadura em cobrir o corpo de Hyoga pouco tinha a ver com a capacidade que ele demonstrava enquanto aspirante à Cavaleiro. Era um sentimento sublime e único, que implicava em desprendimento total, irrestrito. Prazer de pai, orgulho de pai, amor de pai...

Secou a lágrima do rosto, o sol lá fora já atingira o seu ponto mais alto e começava a rota descendente.

– Hyoga, o que está fazendo? – a voz era tranqüila e firme.

O garoto virou-se assustado, afinal estava fazendo algo proibido, ainda tentou retirar rapidamente e elmo, como se Camus ainda não o tivesse visto na sua cabecinha, mas não conseguiu.

– Eu...

Camus se aproximou dele e abaixou-se bem em frente, encarando o olhar assustado com o seu, que tentava fazer parecer zangado mas que não passava nem perto disso.

– Me desculpe, Mestre Camus.

Sentou-se no chão colocando o pequeno sobre o seu colo. A intenção de retirar o elmo de Hyoga foi se esvaecendo e Camus encontrou muitos motivos para adiar um pouco aquilo. Tentou repreende-lo mas o que conseguiu dizer para ele não passou de uma justificativa prática para ele não poder usar aquele elmo, aquela armadura.

– Você não acha que ainda é muito pequeno?

Não seria capaz de usar um argumento como "essa armadura não lhe pertence" simplesmente por que a armadura o aceitara, e por mais que pudesse questionar isso, não queria faze-lo. Acertou o elmo sobre os cachinhos loiros e o fez mirar-se no tampo da urna dourada. Em seguida, com um sorriso nos lábios, retirou o elmo da cabeça dele, sentindo dentro de si a certeza de que aquele ato não era definitivo. Pela janela já podia ver o sol se despedindo lentamente.

– Algum dia, Hyoga. Algum dia...

000000

_Oba! Finalmente acabei!_

_Antes de começar os agradecimentos e comentários em geral, alguns esclarecimentos. Quem quiser compreender o fenômeno do sol da meia-noite, qualquer professor de ciências pode explicar facilmente (química, física ou biologia). E quanto à cena do Camyu no Conselho, o "loiro com sotaque latino" é o Albiore (ele é argentino, se não me engano) e a "amazona de voz estridente" é a Sheena (culpa dessa nossa dublagem tooosca). E lembrem-se de que Ares é Saga e que ele tem seus momentos de lucidez de vez em quando..._

_O fanart em que me inspirei retrata justamente essa última cena, Camyu com Hyoguinha (utilizando o elmo da Armadura de Aquário) no colo. Há apenas uma dúvida: se o Camyu está retirando ou colocando o elmo no Hyoguinha. Essa aqui foi a minha visão, ele está retirando mas, fora eu, todo mundo para quem eu fiz essa pergunta respondeu que ele está colocando, enfim... Quem ainda quiser a fanart, pode pedir que eu mando. _

_Vamos às reviews._

_Mme. Verlaine, minha amiguinha, agora não mais virtual! Camyu e Milucho que me aguardem, você é a única pessoa sobre a face da Terra que sabe o que eu estou preparando para eles. Lola má!_

_Betinha, minha psicóloga de plantão, aqui está! Eles realmente estão super-flufes, eu os amo demais!_

_Naninha, a mais pop das pops! Agora acabou mesmo, não tem mais volta. Porém, você sabe que eu tenho verdadeira paixão por Camyu e Hyoguinha e não os vou deixar quietos por muito tempo não, em breve estarão na baila em uma fic minha novamente. Espere e verá!_

_Ia-Chan, o Camyu como Mestre é tudo! Eu sou muito fã dele. Quanto ao Milucho, até que ele saiu no lucro, não? Hehe_

_Ada, to de mal contigo! Diz que vai me adicionar no MSN e não adiciona. Você é cruel, não se faz isso com uma ficwriter carente!_

_Desde já deixo um agradecimento para todos que vão mandar review pra esse último capítulo e para todos que vão ler e ter a pachorra de não me deixar nem um oi (apenas por questão de educação... hehe)._

_E quem quiser me procurar no MSN: lola underlined spixii arroba hotmail ponto com._

_Bjinhos e até a próxima!_

_Lola Spixii _


End file.
